Apartment 302
by Witchisis
Summary: Jamie Wood and his mother has just moved into Minnesota Apartment and they found a new neighbor, in room 302. The old lady has been waiting for years for her son and grandson to visit her. Do they exist or were they just a figment of her imagination?


Jamie Wood and his mother had just moved from Kansas. Mrs. Wood was promoted and transferred to another branch in Minnesota. Both mother and son are living in Lexington Park Apartment in St. Paul.

Jamie dragged his luggage up the hall way to the door number 300. He noticed he has only one neighbor in apartment 302. He dropped his luggage at the entrance and ran to have a look at his new room.

'Jamie! Help me to unpack please.' Mrs. Wood called. Jamie got off his new bed and went out to the small living room. His mother was cleaning the crystal plates and was having it stacked up in the cabinet.

Mrs. Wood tilted her head towards Jamie's luggage lying on the doorway. 'Unpack them honey. You would be starting school tomorrow and you need to get your things ready.' She said.

Jamie dragged his luggage into his room and started unpacking his clothes, placing them on the drawers. He took out his papers, pencils and color crayons and put it on the table that he reserved for doing his 'art' works.

Next day, Mrs. Wood brought Jamie to the Highland Park Junior High School. 'Mum, I can take care of myself. You go to work okay.' Jamie pleaded when his mother insisted on accompanying him to the principal office.

Mrs. Wood finally gave in to his pleadings. Kissing him goodbye, she left him and got into her vehicle, driving away with her red ford mustang.

That afternoon Jamie left school and returned to an empty apartment. He poured himself a generous portion of chocolate puffs, soaking it with milk, he ate it while watching cartoon.

The phone ranged and Jamie propped up onto the kitchen stool and answered it. 'Hey mum, yes I am home,' he paused. I am eating some cereals and watching cartoons.' After a while Jamie hung up the phone and returned back to the couch.

This time, the doorbell ranged. He nearly jumped out of his seat, surprised. He knew it couldn't be his mother as she had just told him that she would be home late. _Who could it be?_ he wondered.

He looked through the peep hole and saw an old lady with a warm friendly smile. He opened the door with the latch still intact. 'Hello, I am Mrs. Henderson. I live next door.' She said when he peeped through. Realizing she was his neighbor, Jamie immediately unlocked the door and greeted her. 'Oh and I bought some cake for you. I thought I heard there was a little boy who loves chocolates.' She grinned at him.

Jamie smiled and invited her in. 'You have a nice home Jamie,' she complimented, looking around. 'Oh but we still haven't finish unpacking yet, Mrs. Henderson.' Jamie replied, taking the cake into the kitchen. 'Oh well then you will have a better looking home than this after you unpacked.' She called out to him.

Jamie turned around and smiled at her. 'Need anything, Mrs. Henderson?' She shook her head. 'Oh no Jamie, I have to go now. Need to shop for some grocery. My son and grandson may be visiting me. You should stop by sometime.'

Jamie thanked her for the cake and told her to stop by anytime she wanted to. He locked the door after she left and went to the kitchen to devour the wonderful chocolate cake.

'Jamie, where did this cake come from?' Mrs. Wood has just returned from work and was surprised to see a cake lying on the kitchen counter. 'Oh that's from our friendly neighbor, Mrs. Henderson. She just stopped by to welcome us.' He explained.

'That's so sweet of her. I should visit her sometime soon. Oh, how was school? Made friends yet?' she asked, excitedly.

'Yeah, there is a girl Maggie and a guy Richard, from my class and they introduced me to the whole bunch of other kids they have lunch with. It was cool.' he answered unenthusiastically.

Jamie returned from school the next day and flickered through the television channels. The cartoons were boring and there weren't any nice movies. Making up his mind, he decided to stop by next door. He unlocked his door and walked towards room 302. He ranged the bell and waited.

Few minutes later, he heard the familiar unlocking noises and gazed up at the friendly wrinkled face of Mrs. Henderson. 'Oh Jamie, come in my dear.' She invited him.

'Hey Mrs. Henderson, thought I should stop by.' Jamie said cheerfully. 'Oh do you want to take a tour around?' she asked. Jamie nodded and Mrs. Henderson let him from one room to another. They stopped by one room and she opened it. The walls were painted blue and different types of toys were stacked around. 'Wow!' he exclaimed.

'This is my grandson's room. I bought all these toys for him. I have been waiting for him for so long but my son never brought him to see me. I am still waiting for him and hoping.' She said. Her friendly looking face cringed into sadness. Jamie gazed at her uncomfortably, not knowing how to pacify her.

Just as he thought of comforting her, he saw her skin changed its color, decaying right before his eyes. Jamie started to panic and he knew he should run away but he stood rooted to the ground staring at her with terror. 'Do you know I died here waiting for them?' She sobbed, tears flowing down her decaying face.

As soon as Jamie got the confirmation, his legs started moving and he ran out of her apartment and locked himself in his room. He huddled under the covers till his mother return home.

He revealed the incident to his mother. At first she didn't believe him and together they had gone to check out on the neighbors', to find it was locked. When they asked the lady who owned the apartment, she revealed that a Mrs. Henderson had died long time ago while waiting for her mysterious son and grandson to visit. It is not known if they had existed.

Sadden by the story of Mrs. Henderson, Jamie would buy flowers or gifts and placed outside of her room door occasionally, pretending it was from her son and grandson, hoping that her soul would finally rest in peace once she know that her son cares for her.


End file.
